Geschichte:Spellbinder-Fanstory/Kapitel 1
Kapitel 1-1 ...und tatsächlich war es "Ein Powerstein!?", sagte Ashka, wobei ihre Stimme nicht mehr hilflos wirkte, sondern wieder stark und entschlossen, "Ein Powerstein! Ich bin gerettet, aber wie kommen die hier her?" Ashka legte den splittrigen Powerstein bei Seite und rutschte auf den Knien über Boden und las immer mehr Splitter von den Powersteinen auf und warf sie auf den immer größer werdenden Haufen aus Powersteinen. Nach einigen Minuten, als sie viele Dutzend Splitter gesammelt hatte, kehrte sie zurück zu ihrem Sammelsorium und öffnete mit einem klick die Gitter an ihrem Gürtel, in denen sich die leeren Powersteine befanden. Vorsichtig nahm sie diese heraus und legte sie neben den Powersteinhaufen. Danach ordnete sie die Splitter in einem Kreis um ihre leeren Goldbarrenförmigen Powersteine an und wartete ab. Lange wartete sie, fast verlor sie schon die Hoffnung, doch dann passierte etwas, aus den Splittern schossen kleine gelbe Blitze hervor und strömten zu Ashkas Powersteinen, die anfingen zu leuchten, immer heller, bis sie so hell glühten wie Bernsteine. Dann hörte es nach vielen Blitzwechseln auf und die Powersteine stoppten das helle Glühen und sie kühlten sich auch wieder ab, denn Ashka war sich bewusst, dass die glühenden Powersteine unheimlich heiß waren. "Unglaublich, es hat funktioniert, nun hält mich keiner mehr auf, nur stellt sich jetzt noch die Frage, wo ich bin? Aber egal, ich werde immer die Oberhand behalten, niemand kann gegen mich noch bestehen, doch..." Ashka griff an die rechte Seite ihres Gürtels und löste ein kleines Täschchen von diesem ab und öffnete es. Den Inhalt des Täschchens zog sie rasch hervor und legte es vor sich auf den Boden. Es war ein weißes Band, welches allerdings mit einigen dunklen Felcken und Schleiern übersät war, aber immerhin war es nicht irgendein Band, es war die Augenbinde, die ihr Sun umlegen ließ, als er sie zwang, die Steuerung des Transdimensionalen Bootes blind einzustellen. Niemals hatte sie dieses Band aus der Hand gegeben, immer hatte sie es bei sich getragen, und Ashka wusste, was sie damit irgendwann einmal machen will, endlich Rache üben... Den Gedanken dachte sie nicht zu Ende, denn wie oft hatte sie sich schon vorgestellt, wie sich ihre Rache gestalten würde, nur wie sollte sie von dieser einsamen Welt fliehen, ohne Transdimensionales Boot, ohne irgendeine Transportmöglichkeit und dann auch noch durch Zufall wieder im Drachenkaiserland oder im Spellbinderland zu landen, gar unmöglich. Aber aufgeben wollte Ashka nicht und sie redete sich zu: "Egal, ich werde einen Weg finden, ich werde siegen!" Erneut musste sie sich wieder Mut zusprechen, schon wieder, denn die ganze als sie zwischen diesen zurück gebliebenen Menschen war konnte sie ihre Kräfte nur aus ihren Hassreden und den Vorstellungen schöpfen, was sie mit ihren Feinden machen will, und tatsächlich hatte es ihr sehr viel geholfen gehabt, denn ansonsten würde sie jetzt nicht in dieser Höhle festsitzen, dieser Höhle voller Powersteine, dieser Höhle voller "Macht! Ich nehme lieber ein paar dieser Splitter mit, falls mir noch einmal die Powersteine leer werden.", sagte Ashka und begann nun einige der größten Splitter zusammen zu suchen. Vorzüglich griff sie nach welchen, die nicht an jeder Seite gesplittert waren, sondern auch glatte Flächen hatten, ungewöhnlich glatte Flächen, wie sie nach einiger Zeit feststellen musste. Aber es war egal, Hauptsache die Steine waren voll aufgeladen. Eilig raffte sie alle ausgewählen Splitter zusammen und verstaute sie sicher in dem kleinen Täschchen, welches sie anschließend wieder an ihrem Gürtel befestigte, womit sie allerdings einige Probleme hatte, da es plötzlich um einiges dunkler in der Höhle war, gewiss wegen der fehlenden Powersteine, die sich nun in ihrer Tasche befanden, redete sich Ashka zu. Außerdem griff sie sich das weiße Band und schnürte sich die Haare zu einem lockeren Zopf zusammen, da momentan nicht mehr genügend Platz in dem kleinen Täschchen war, und sie es nicht verlieren wollte, wenn sie es nur an ihren Gürtel knotete. Noch einmal schaute sie sich in der Höhle um, beäugte den ruhigen Fluss, der sich seinen Lauf durch diese feuchte Höhle suchte und beschloss lieber Flussabwärts weiter zu gehen, anstatt wieder Flussaufwärts. Sicherlich würden die Dorfbewohner sie nicht wieder gerne aufnehmen, nach dieser Plamage, nach ihrem Abgang im Fluss: "Sicher ist sicher, besser ich versuche anderswo ein paar Menschen zu finden, anstatt diese Trottel zu erziehen, vielleicht treffe ich ja auf jemanden, der um einiges klüger ist, als diese Idioten, vielleicht treffe ich auf welche, die den selbigen Wissensstand haben, wie ich... Whoa ha ha ha ha, ihr kriegt mich nicht klein, niemals!" Kapitel 1-2 Bloß ein Biiieep war zu hören und ein weißes und grelles Licht leuchtete auf und Sun saß auf dem Thron. Sun war innerhalb der letzten drei Jahre um einiges gewachsen und erreichte wohl fast die Größe seiner Schwester. Jedoch vom restlichen Erscheinungsbild hatte sich nicht viel verändert, denn immer noch trug er die gleiche Frisur wie damals, einen Pony und einen kleinen Zopf, und den restlichen Kopf kahl geschoren. Auch vom Gesicht her konnte man kaum einen Unterschied wahrnehmen, außer dass Sun allmählich ein wenig Bartwuchs bekam. Sun schaute langsam durch den Saal, zuerst zu seinen Dienern, die alle in einer Reihe links von ihm, halb gebückt standen und Töpfe mit Essen in den Händen hielten, dann kurz zu seiner Schwester Aya, die am Orakel stand und ihm zu lächelte und dann zu Zenzo, der nun auch zu reden begann: "Drachenkaiser, wünscht ihr nun zu Essen, es ist alles vorbereitet!" "Nicht jetzt Zenzo!", sagte Sun mit einer weitaus tieferen Stimme, als mit jener, mit der er Ashka damals "Lebt wohl Ashka!" gesagt hatte, „Nein, ich will zuerst mit meiner Schwester sprechen, und zwar alleine, wenn es geht!" Zenzo starrte Sun einige Zeit an, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er unerwünscht war, doch bevor er ging sagte er noch, mit einem enorm unterwürfigen Tonfall: "Wünscht ihr später euer Essen einzunehmen, Drachenkaiser?" Sun überlegte nicht lange und entgegnete Zenzo prompt: "Jaa, später, ich lasse dich dann vom Orakel rufen, nun aber raus hier, ich will mit Aya sprechen!" Zenzo nickte den Dienern, die in einer Reihe links von Sun standen kurz zu, dann verließen sie alle den Thronsaal, als letzter Zenzo, der mittels seines Armbands die Schiebetür hinter sich schloss. Aya, die in einem violetten, langen Seidenkleid gekleidet war trat einige Schritte vor und nahm auf dem Stuhl neben Sun platz, dem Stuhl, den sie direkt nach der vermeintlichen Hochzeit damals aufstellen ließen, um jedem zu zeigen, dass sie von nun an gemeinsam herrschen. Aya setzte sich äußerst elegant hin und drehte sich zu ein wenig zu Sun, der zu ihrer rechten saß und sie begann mit ihrer liebevollen Stimme zu sprechen: "Sun, was ist denn? Warum lässt du dein Mittagsmahl ausfallen, das ist doch sonst nicht deine Art!" Sun schaute Aya einige Zeit an und seine Schwester verstand, dass ihn etwas schwer bedrückte und sie wartete die Minuten geduldig ab, ohne Sun zu unterbrechen, bis ihr Bruder schließlich den Mund aufmachte und zu sprechen begann: "Ashka, ich frage mich, was sie gerade macht!" Ayas Augen weiteten sich ein wenig, doch schlagartig verengten sie sich wieder zu Schlitzen und dann entgegnete sie Sun: "Nicht schon wieder Sun, wie oft willst du denn noch über diese boshafte Frau sprechen?" "Aya, ich frage mich nur ob Ashka noch am Leben ist, und wenn ja, ob sie wohl jemals zurück kommen kann!?" Aya seufzte schwer, doch dann versuchte sie Sun mit ihrer gewohnt verständnisvollen Stimme zu beruhigen: "Ich weiß es nicht Sun, ich weiß nicht, ob Ashka noch lebt. Aber dieser Frau traue ich alles zu, sie ist fähig in jeder Situation zu überleben. Darum finde ich es wahrscheinlich, dass sie noch lebt!" Sun schaute Aya nur an und sagte nichts weiter, darum fuhr Aya fort: "Aber Sun, wir haben es schon mit viel schlimmeren aufgenommen, denk nur an Sharak und seine Männer, wenn ich mir vorstelle, mit ihm verheiratet worden zu sein, einfach nur schrecklich, aber in dieser Not hat Ashka uns gerettet, indem sie ja meinen Platz bei der Hochzeit eingenommen hatte und..." "Schon Aya, aber du und Kathy hattet ihr damals versprochen gehabt, dass sie das Land straffrei verlassen darf, aber sie wurde bestraft, ich habe sei verbannt!", teilte Sun Aya seine Bedenken mit. Über Ayas Gesicht zog sich langsam ein kleines Lächeln welches immer breiter wurde, bis sie weiter sprach: "Sun, mach dir keine Sorgen, wie sollte Ashka jemals wieder zurück kommen können, sie kann nicht, sie hat keine Möglichkeit, und wie du mir doch gesagt hattest, hatte es den Anschein, dass es in der Welt, in der du Ashka zurück gelassen hast, keine Menschen, sie war alleine da, mit niemanden sonst, keine Verbündeten!" "Aber ich habe ihr das Powershirt gelassen, also..." "Dass du ihr das Powershirt da gelassen hattest, ehrt dich ungemein Bruder, denn ansonsten wärst du ein Mörder, denn Ashka wäre mit Sicherheit sehr schnell gestorben, doch mit dem Powershirt hat sie wohl um einiges länger überleben können, könnte ich mir vorstellen, also mach dir keinen Kopf darüber, sie wird wohl eher nicht zurück kommen!" "Du hast Recht, Aya!", sagte Sun mit fester Stimme, „Ich denke ich habe Hunger, also, ORAKEL?" Ein leises Zischen war zu hören und das grüne Fenster leuchtete im Zentrum des Orakels auf und die blecherne Stimme sagte: "Ja Drachenkaiser, was sind eure Wünsche?" "Ich will mein Mittagsmahl zu mir nehmen, schicke Zenzo so schnell wie möglich hier her!", entgegnete Sun prompt. Das Orakel antwortete ihm: "Es wird sofort geschehen, Drachenkaiser." Sun blickte noch einmal zu Aya, die nun aufstand und zur Seitentür schritt, diese mit ihrem Armband öffnete und den Thronsaal verließ. Sun schaute seiner Schwester bloß hinterher, wandte aber den Blick ab, als sich die Tür direkt ihm gegenüber, am anderen Ende des Thronsaals öffnete und Zenzo mit einigen Dienern eintrat, um ihm sein Essen zu bringen. Kapitel 1-3 Ashka ging nun schon stundenlang am ruhigen Fluss entlang, ohne überhaupt zu wissen, wo sie war oder wohin sie wollte. Auch konnte sie nicht im geringsten erahnen, wie spät es war, denn seit etlichen Stunden hatte sie die Sonne schon nicht mehr gesehen und das einzige Licht das ihre Augen erblicken konnten, strömte von vereinzelten Powersteinen aus, die hier und da noch in den Wänden steckten, doch auch diese wurden immer weniger und so wurde es auch stetig dunkler, je weiter sie sich voran schleppte: "Ach, was mach ich mir hier vor, ich weiß nicht wo ich bin, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob ich jemals wieder hier heraus finden werde..." Ashka setzte sich auf den Boden und lehnte sich an eine kantige Wand an, die ihr im Rücken schmerzte, dann fuhr sie mit ihrem Selbstgespräch fort: "Alles hätte anders kommen können... Ich gehöre nicht hier her, hätte ich doch niemals Paul getroffen, dann wäre ich immer noch ein Spellbinder und ich wäre nicht hier, in dieser verlassenen Welt, wo nur die dümmsten Menschen leben, die man sich vorstellen kann und..." Ashka konnte ihren Satz nicht beenden, da sie plötzlich gähnen musste und ihr immer wieder die Augen zu fielen. Aber schlafen wollte sie nicht, nur sich ein wenig ausruhen, ein wenig Kraft sammeln, um weiter zu gehen und um aus dieser Höhle wieder raus zu kommen... "Aua!", schrie Ashka und schreckte auf. Ein brennender Schmerz, gleich dem, der ihr gerade wieder in ihrem Traum begegnet war druchfloss sie. Zuerst konnte sie die Stelle nicht lokalisieren, doch dann wurde ihr, klar, dass die Quelle das kleine Täschchen sein musste, dass sie an ihrem Gürtel trug. Hastig zupfte sie es ab, wobei gelbe Blitze auf ihre Finger übergingen und sie durchströmten. Ashka warf das schwarze Täschchen beiseite, wonach auch sofort der Schmerz endete und sie kaum noch etwas spürte, nur noch ihre Finger fühlten sich taub an: "Was war das denn? Das ist mir ja noch nie passiert!" Aber es war noch längst nicht vorbei, denn mehrere kleine, zarte Rauchsäulen stiegen aus den Öffnungen des Täschchens hervor und schlängelten sich in der Luft empor und mit der Zeit schlugen auch gelbe, grelle Blitze hervor, die auch auf Ashka übergingen, angezogen von ihren Powersteinen, trafen die Blitze ihren Gürtel und brachten ihre Goldbarrenförmigen Powersteine, die sicher in den kleinen Gittern ruhten zum leuchten. Mehrere Schritte trat Ashka doch lieber zurück, bis es nach einigen Minuten aufhörte und kein Blitz mehr über den Boden oder durch die Luft zuckte, als wenn nie etwas geschehen wäre. Auch die kleinen Rauchsäulen waren weg. Argwöhnisch näherte sich Ashka dem Täschchen, feuchtete mit ihrer Zunge ihren rechten Zeigefinger etwas an und packte damit das Täschchen an. Jedoch zog sie ihren Finger nicht wieder schnell zurück, sondern stellte sie fest, dass die Powersteinsplitter sich wieder abgekühlt hatten und keine Gefahr mehr darstellen. Selbstsicher griff sich Ashka das Täschchen, öffnete den Verschluss und wollte die Splitter in ihrer Hand ergießen, jedoch waren kaum noch Splitter da, sondern zwei Klumpen, und nicht irgendwelche unförmigen Klumpen, sondern Halbkugeln, wobei die Kugel ganz glatt war und die Bruchstelle, die innere Seite rauh und grob. Ashka wusste sich jetzt wirklich keinen Reim mehr darauf zu machen, was soeben passiert war. Aber es schien so, als wenn die beiden Hälften genau aufeinander passen würden und Ashka fügte die beiden Teile zusammen und etwas seltsames passiert. In der Kugel konnte sie plötzlich ein Bild sehen, ein ihr fremdes Bild, einen Ort, den sie noch niemals gesehen hatte. Ashka drehte die Kugel ein wenig und sogleich flackerte ein neues Bild auf. Immer wieder sah sie ein anderes Bild, je nachdem, wie Ashka die Kugel hielt, doch anfangen konnte sie damit nichts, außer... "Mal sehen, ob ich die Kugel verschmelzen kann!", überlegte Ashka. Sogleich warf sie die Kugel vor sich auf den Boden, trat mehrere Schritte zurück und ließ ihre Handgelenkge gegeneinander prallen. Ein gelber, fast weißer Blitz bildete sich in ihrer Hand und sie schleuderte ihn auf die Kugel, aber nicht passierte. Ashka griff sich wieder die Kugel und hielt sie jetzt in der rechten Hand und mit ihrem linken Handgelenk streifte sie ihr rechtes und dann geschah etwas mysteriöses...